Dinnertime
by Serenity's Symphony
Summary: Slash/yaoi Fiction. Chris finds himself dazed and confused, tied up to a chair, in a very dark room, with a very...creepy person.... Irving/Chris pairing. That's something you don't see everyday.


**Dinnertime**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ah! Why does my head hurt so much? _Chris slowly opened, but not fully, his drooping eyes. He lazily used them to search for any familiar signs of where he might be but, all he could see was pitch black. There was not a single light seen to help aid Chris's blurred vision. _My eyes will adjust soon I hope. _He budged to stand up but, soon realized that he was tightly tied to a chair. A very uncomfortable chair to be exact. Plus, there seems to be duct tape over his mouth.

It was obvious that someone must have knocked him out and tied him to this extremely disquieting chair.

But who?

He again tried to budge forward attempting to move the chair an inch forward in the darkness hoping to hit a door or the wall. But, the chair too was stuck in place.

_Where am I?....._

(Crazy laughter)

_Was that…..Wesker…..?He couldn't have-_

Suddenly a bright blurred rectangular light came bursting into view and there standing in the middle of its blinding radiance was a silhouette of what appears to be a man.

"I see you're awake now….…Well, finally! I thought you'd never wake up! I'm starvin'!"

_Irving!? What the hell happened? Where am I? Where's Sheva!? "Starving?" Shit! Is he one of those flesh eating mutants!? _A band of muffled words played under Chris's taped mouth as he struggled to free himself and land a punch in his creepy face. Jerking back and forth in the chair was a useless action though.

He was tied pretty well.

"There ain't no use breakin' free. I tied you up reeal good!" The rectangular light that had helped illuminate the dark room slowly vanished away followed by the noise of a door shutting. Then, all was once again swallowed up in a depressing sheet of obscurity.

_Where is he now?_

The darkness of the room helped in no way for Chris's blurred vision and splitting headache. The only sense he could trust were his ears and it had picked up a growing _click _sound that stopped right in front of him.

_What are you going to do to me?_

Just after Chris had thought that he felt something sleek and wet slide up his right cheek. What was it?

Chris was dazed and a little curious as to what had just happened but, after a few measly seconds he had taken in realization and his face quickly soured.

_Did he…………._

_DID YOU JUST LICK ME!? YOU BASTARD!!_

Chris swung his head about in all possible directions muffling words no one could understand.

Again, he heard that laughter.

"I love a feisty meal!" The voice was so close to Chris that it sent shivers down his spine.

_Meal?_

"But, yous better settle down 'fore I shoot you in the head!" Chris felt the cold skin of a familiar object drill slowly in his forehead.

Chris immediately ceased his shuffling and tempestuous muffles.

"Good…"

The gun slowly slithered down his sweaty cheek and stopped at his lips. The duct tape that embraced his mouth where promptly taken off and the gun was once again on his lips. It nudged his lips to open. So, Chris hesitatingly opened his mouth as it was gently inserted. Chris felt the cool and wretched skin of the gun enclosed in his mouth with his own tongue. Knowing exactly what was running through Irving's perverted mind right now.

"If you start to scream or call for help I'm gonna blow your brains out, 'kay?" Chris nodded his head letting the gun slither gently out of his mouth with a trail of saliva, connected from Chris's mouth and the tip of the gun, disconnecting as the two became farther apart.

"Where is Sheva?" Chris firmly but, quietly said.

"Someplace safe so don't ya worry." In the darkness Chris heard sounds of ruffling and moving about.

"Let me go Irving."

"Why? Wes just gotten acquainted and you don't wanna miss dinner…"

"What are you talking about? Let me go!"

"No! Shut up!" Chris heard a metallic sound about a few inches away from him. He knew precisely that the loaded gun was aimed at him right there and now.

In quiet of the dark questions ran swiftly in Chris's head. _Why haven't my eyes adjusted yet… Is it from the drug?...Where's Sheva? I wonder if she's OK… _The absent-minded Chris was too busy lingering onto these thoughts and inquiries that he was completely unaware of the unzipping of his pants.

"**HEY-!"**

"Shuussshh!" Irving whispered harshly at the brunette as he successfully caught what he was fishing so long for in the blind dark.

_What the hell is Irving doing!? Why is he-_

Chris's thoughts were interrupted by a creepy chuckling in the darkness. Then, all was quiet…

"GYAH-!" Chris felt something smooth and wet engulf almost his entire member! Then, comes the gratifying movement….

"Nnnnnnnn….Irving…nnn…ss-stop…nnnnnn…"

But, the process was only quickened

Chris bit his lip trying to hold in the pleasurable moans. But, it was difficult to do so. Pleasure was something that no one can resist. Whatever felt good to the human triumphs over mostly any other emotion or feeling keeping it from having a good time. Chris couldn't deny the fact that he was enjoying every second of it. He hadn't had a chance to do _anything_ when he signed up to defend the world from terrible destruction and chaos.

What was happening now was probably the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Chris now was actually glad that they were isolated in a dark room. The darkness hid Chris's shameful face and it also hid a sight that he didn't want to see...

"Aaaahhhh…..nnnnnnn….no….no…."

It was just too much for Chris that he accidently let a few moans escape here and there.

"Nnnnn...Ir-ving…."

It was heaven. Definitely.

Even if he was filled with shame, embarrassment, and a little nauseated. Irving continued to suck upon the soon to cum phallus and pleasure conquered overall. Chris was going to burst. He can't keep his mouth shut for any longer.

"Irving..nnnn...I'm gonna cum!"

Finally the awaited hot liquid spurted out from the erected member and had made its landing in……

Irving's mouth?

Chris was panting from the somewhat concealed enjoyment of the pleasurable action as he felt a soft cloth brush against his phallus.

"Wow, you came a lot you know." Chris knew Irving was smiling when he said this. This also made Chris realize what he had done and what _he_ had done to _him._ Again he was overcome with shame. And traces of pleasure were gone.

_God. Why did I let him do this to me? I'm going to kill him for sure now._

"Thanks for the meal." Irving had already zipped up Chris's pants. "Now, it's time for yours. Heh heh."

"What!? No!"

"Freeze!" A door had burst open in the room yet again, illuminating the darkness that Irving and Chris were entrapped in. Mostly Chris though.

And there standing in the blinding light was a silhouette of

a woman.

"Sheva!" Chris was overjoyed. She shot the gun Irving held in his hand sending it flying across the room.

"Oh shit!" Irving jumped out a nearby window, crashing through it. A million shards were sent flying everywhere. Luckily, none scratched anyone.

Sheva ran towards the window and peered down.

"I don't see him."

"Forget him. Quickly, untie me Sheva!"

"OK." Sheva went around the back of Chris and used her knife to cut off the ropes. It took awhile for her to cut through them because it was a very thick piece of material.

"Thanks." Chris was very relieved to find Sheva OK.

"Anytime, partner."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure but, I remember we were thrown a smoke bomb and well, lights out. Then, I found myself tied to a chair in a very dark room-"

"Was Irving there? Did he do anything to you?" Chris desperately hoped that Irving hadn't done what he thought he might have done to Sheva.

"Um, no. I was alone actually."

Again Chris was alleviated. He gave out a sigh.

"How did you escape?"

"There was some sort of sharp object behind me and I used it to help me cut through the ropes. But, it wasn't easy though."

"Well, I'm glad that you're OK."

"You shouldn't be worrying about me. What about you? What did Irving-"

"Nothing. It was just a little interrogation…." Chris couldn't tell Sheva what had happened between Irving and him. It may have been one of the most pleasurable things that have ever happened to him but, it was also the most shameful.

"I see…"

"We better get going."

"Right."

* * *

_**~ End ~**_

**NOTES: **I thought about making this one shot into a story. The fic was supposed to be based entirely on the game only with a few differences. Unlike the original game, Chris gets raped a lot in this fic. By lickers, zombies, creatures, Wesker, Irving, other soldiers, ect. But, I don't think I can do something like that... So, I've done just one scene mainly focusing on Irving/Chris. A pairing you rarely see. ;)

One last thing, this one shot was inspired by an amazing drawing I saw a few days ago.

Interested in becoming my beta reader? Please feel free to PM me. =)

~ S


End file.
